


07. lessons

by hedonists



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied Consent, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ravishment, Smut, Sort Of, Taking What He Wants/Deserves, Vaginal Fingering, if you don't like that then yeah, we use the word slut in this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: baekhyun walks in on a private scene, maybe she can learn a lesson or two.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	07. lessons

**Author's Note:**

> i asked my friend, "what do you want me to write?"  
> she gave me an inch, and i took a mile.
> 
> funny enough, so did baekhyun in this.
> 
> slowly i'm reaching deep into my mind of absolutely regressive scenarios that set feminism back 100 years and writing them all. ta-da!
> 
> also i have a little asky thing in my profile now so if you have any heinous fic prompts you want me to have a shot at writing send em my way as long as they're exo/nct. m/m or m/f is fine.

the front door opens quietly, and closes just as. he slips in through the crack that's only wide enough for him to fit himself and his bag through, almost catching the leather straps on the handle and causing more of a scene than he would have had he just simply decided to enter in a normal way - but he  _ does  _ make it in quietly after all. he greets himself in the full length mirror that's placed in the apartment entrance hallway and smiles. adjusts his hair, checks his teeth, watches himself take his coat off and hang it in the closet behind. baekhyun kicks his shoes off and puts on his own pair of house slippers that are just for him, even though it's not his apartment, and stands still trying to hear just a hint of where she might be located in the house.

he wants to surprise her, she doesn't know he's showing up. for all he knows, she could still be at work but he's pretty sure he knows her schedule well enough - prepped well enough to set this up properly. no, he's sure she's home. he checked and double checked and even triple checked. she's definitely home.

but where?

baekhyun carefully tip toes into the living area of her apartment, but no signs of the woman he's there to see. at this point he can vaguely hear the sound of music...television, maybe - something making noise coming from the direction of her bedroom.  _ she's probably just relaxing then  _ he thinks to himself, setting his bag down on the end of the couch. he quietly calls her name, but receives no response. the noise must be a bit louder in the bedroom than what he can distinguish from where he is, and he's not normally one to simply  _ enter  _ a womans bedroom, but they've been seeing each other for a few months by now and it's certainly not his first time being in the apartment so -  _ maybe? maybe  _ it could be okay to just…?

one step, two steps, three and four carefully down the hallway he very quietly, very carefully, and almost  _ shyly  _ makes his way towards the bedroom. the noise gets louder with every inch he paces forward and he actually feels excitement in his chest - it feels like a game - but nothing causes his chest to jump into his throat the way hearing a breathy "baekhyun…" come from the cracked open door does. 

"how does she know i'm here?" he thinks to himself, "she didn't say anything…? didn't greet me? surely she can't-?"

baekhyun stands only a step outside of the cracked bedroom door, back planted firmly against the wall next to, and carefully leans his ear towards the source of all of the noise, desperately trying to make out individual sounds from the auditory clutter. news stations, traffic delays, tomorrows episode of whatever drama - but then it  _ quite  _ clearly catches his ear again, "ah," and a small pause, " _ baekhyun _ "

and he's heard  _ that  _ before.

it certainly wasn't his intention - to intrude on her, uh, personal time as it were - but he  _ is  _ here already, and he's not entirely sure it's best practice to just up and leave her to it. doubtful it would really be what she would want to hear as well. "yeah i heard you masturbating to me, and i was right there and could have jumped in, but i just left instead"

baekhyun isn't one to shy away from a challenge, anyways. and a challenge it was going to be, to intervene and  _ not  _ blow it.

however, the situation does require some careful planning. intricate forethought. lucky for him he has been inside of her bedroom numerous times already and is very well aware of the layout. the headboard of the bed placed against the wall - other side of where he currently stands - which is good for walking in on but doesn't give him much options for  _ playing _ . he hopes she's not in bed. the ideal scenario, he maps out mentally, is that she's sitting at her computer - which faces the door and leaves her back turned to him.

only one way to find out. 

he also recognizes that time is of the essence, and that people don't normally go for marathon sessions when alone to tend to themselves.

baekhyun carefully tip toes towards the cracked door, peeks over to see if he can locate her - and he does, much to his delight. there she is, chair and head alike leaned back ever so slightly, and he can't quite see her hand but the way that her right leg is craned up on her desk tells him everything he needs to know. he grins, because this is going to be  _ so  _ fun. baekhyun likes playing games, and it's easy for him to lose sight of the bigger picture sometimes, but with an eye on her he hears her groan out again and the sound goes straight to his already strained, already hard cock.

he thinks maybe it's time he gets on with it.

he sneaks in carefully, happy that her door doesn't creak at slow movements and inches towards her, he unbuttons one button of his shirt right before he appears next to her and hopes that his presence isn't going to simply scare the shit out of her to the point that she completely loses the moment but there isn't much of a good way to go about it. standing just behind her and off to the side slightly, he's able to watch her from over her left shoulder - the way her pretty fingers work in slow circles around her clit and between her folds. he's amazed that he can see how wet she is even from where he's standing and part of him wants to give up on the plan and just fuck her over her computer desk right in that moment - which  _ would  _ be fun.

but not  _ as  _ fun.

baekhyun is conscious of the way his voice sounds when he first speaks up in an attempt to not be terrifying, lowering and softening it as he walks from behind her around and next to her as she finally opens her eyes and notices him. she jumps a bit - unavoidable - but baekhyun waggles a finger as if telling her not to move and  _ definitely  _ not to stop. he unbuttons two more buttons of his shirt, exposing much more of his chest and unfastens his belt while he's there. he motions for her to keep going. "don't pay any attention to me" he says, sternly. 

she obeys. he watches her place her leg back the way it was and push the fabric of her skirt aside again - probably more deliberately now so that he can get a better view. she places her fingers back where they had been before she was so rudely interrupted, and she sighs again at the touch, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back again. baekhyun unbuttons and unzips his jeans, happy to  _ finally  _ feel some relief against his throbbing cock that had been almost painfully confined to his much too tight pants. he places his palm against himself, still one thin layer of fabric standing between as he watches her work on herself. she opens her eyes to take in the visual, to watch the way baekhyun's mouth ever so slightly hangs open as his eyes remain glued to her hand, her body - dark and heavy, she thinks he almost looks unrecognizable, but in the sexiest way. her eyes fall down to his hand to watch the way he so  _ carefully _ touches himself and the way his hands look as they graze over the hard protrusion that he seemingly doesn't want to do much about, and it all goes straight to her pussy. the circles her fingers make pick up pace a little as she closes her eyes again and groans out to really take and enjoy what she had just witnessed right before her. but this isn't all baekhyun came to do - of course not. when he has plans, he has  _ plans _ .

baekhyun's eyes remain glued to the woman in front of him but he finally gains the composure to speak. "say it again"

she carries on, but whispers out in reply, "say what?"

"my name"

and she smiles. he watches her remove her hand from her pussy, bring it up to her mouth, and carefully place her fingers against her tongue. lightly. slowly wrapping her lips closed around her middle finger and sucking and baekhyun thinks he might actually come right there in his pants, such a concern that he momentarily glances away from her and takes a deep and hopefully sobering breath before returning his gaze. by then, her fingers had found their way back down from where they came, and he watches the way his name falls so effortlessly from her lips - the lips now covered with her own cum.

"what are you thinking about?" baekhyun finally manages, after gulping down a portion of his arousal that made it almost impossible for him to function, "were you thinking about me?" he whispers as he moves from beside her, back to behind her. he doesn't touch her, but his hand returns to the stiffness in his pants - which now resides right behind her ear. she can hear everything. every movement of his hand against the cloth covering his cock, the occasional jingle of his belt buckle. she thinks it's the loudest anything has ever been in her ear. how deafening it is. "i heard you before," he starts again, this time placing his other hand on her bare shoulder and dragging a finger to the side...up her neck, to the front of her face. his middle and index fingers meet her lips and he carefully parts them and delicately puts his fingers inside and she greets them happily, wrapping tongue and closing lips around them. baekhyun groans, inadvertently pushing his erection up against her neck and shoulder. "is that what you were thinking about?" he asks coyly, "tasting my cock again?" and she moans around his fingers in affirmation.

"do you want to taste it now?" he asks, pulling his fingers from her and placing both hands on her shoulders from behind.

"mmm," she starts, but doesn't really finish the thought, and baekhyun realizes that she's been working at herself still the entire time. what started as slow, careful circles have regressed into more erratic, thoughtlessly placed attempts at friction and he grins from behind her. he pulls his hands back to himself again, using one hand to free his cock from his pants and places it next to her face, lightly stroking a few times before she realizes the welcomed addition and turns her head to the side to accommodate him - placing her lips onto the side of him and opening to run her tongue along him as much as she can from the angle. he moans almost immediately, placing his left hand into her hair to guide where he wants her mouth to be, but it's not enough and it's not going to get him anywhere so he pulls her back from his length and focuses elsewhere.

"you'll have to be a good girl and finish what you started," he says, grabbing another chair and pulling it up right behind her. he sits, and just as quickly snakes his hands around and to the front of her, pulling her shirt up and exposing her breasts. he cups both of them into his hands and lightly caresses her nipples with his index fingers. so lightly. he listens to her groan again at the touch and watches the way the hand that fervently works to try to make her come still fails to do so. baekhyun cranes his neck forward, mouth against her ear and smiles into his words; "looks like you could use a more skilled hand" he says, allowing his left hand to fall from her breast and lightly slide down between her legs in competition with her hand that's already down there. "maybe you should just let me do it" he whispers again, pushing her hand out of the way and replacing her touches with his own. she moans immediately, leaning her head back into him. 

and baekhyun is  _ good  _ with his hands. his beautiful hands. she opens her eyes enough to notice that her computer monitors have long been turned off, and now only show a reflection of the activities placed in front of them. she quite intently watches the way the tip of his middle finger dips in between her folds to lightly run circles around her clit, and then dips down lower to disappear into her. baekhyun watches the reflection as well, to watch her face and the way her body squirms at every move he makes. he turns his head to press his mouth against her neck and ear, his breath so hot and heavy against her lightly dampened skin, "should i teach you?" he whispers, rubbing his lips against her ear, "teach you what you like, since i know it so well?"

baekhyun smiles into her skin when the reaction is her grinding her pelvis down onto his hand harder, and she just pleads a desperate " _ please"  _ seemingly not to anyone in particular, and likely just in general.

"okay," he answers, "i will show you"

and he brings his right hand up from behind her and around her neck, pulling her head and her gaze back up to the monitors reflection for viewing. she watches the way his slender fingers curl into her when they're buried deep inside of her and the way they have ever so delicate curve to them when he has three placed down against her clit, rubbing in circular motions again just as she had been. he starts slow but his speed picks up incrementally, and she finds it harder and harder to keep her eyes where he wants them to be. "watch me" he demands every time she attempts to close her eyes, but she feels her orgasm quickly building in her abdomen, fast and hard, and despite wanting to speak she quickly loses the ability to as she watches baekhyun make quick and easy work of her body. he feels her lose control under his hands, the way her body pushes down and against his hand that's already having it's way with her and he knows she's going to come right then. the fingers around her neck tighten ever so slightly along with it and she gasps out just as her body tightens up right at the edge - baekhyun doesn't relent at all, fucking her with his fingers just as thoroughly as he had been up until that point.

"that's right baby, come for me already," he demands, "i made you come so fast, you're such a good girl"

and she does, with a yelp that only gets stifled halfway through when baekhyun moves his free hand up to cover her mouth at the sudden realization of how thin her walls are. but she continues to yell into his palm - gritted teeth almost as if she's in pain from how hard she's coming and baekhyun knows then - as if he didn't before - that he had done a spectacular job.

when she eventually comes down, chest heaving and regaining the ability to breathe, baekhyun still remains sitting behind her but he says nothing and she quickly hears the familiar sound of belts and buttons clattering against each other - the sound of fabric being moved and rustled, and the low breathy sigh of baekhyun, presumably slowly stroking his cock - which had been left so terribly unattended to the entire time, but she dares not move - because if she knows anything about baekhyun, it's that he always has a plan for everything.

and he does, caressing his cock with his left hand - the same hand covered in her cum, he watches the way it coats his previously dry skin and grants him such welcomed slick as he tightens his fingers around and pulls at himself. "stand up" he says, the first thing since demanding her to come, and he stands first to kick the chair he had been sitting in to the side and out of the way and she doesn't have much time to stand or move her chair before she feels his right hand on the back of her neck - pushing her forward and face down into her desk with barely enough time for her hands to catch her.

but baekhyun really wastes no time, holding her face down with one hand and rubbing his cock against her entrance from behind. he really only rubs the tip against her long enough to find the opening before he pushes into her - hard, and with the entire length of it. 

"you owe me now," he groans in such a deep voice, she thinks she can barely even recognize who he is, "now you'll really be a good girl for me and take my cock, you worked so hard for it"

he presses into her again, despite his entire length already being deep inside of her and her breath hitches. it hurts so good, the unpreparedness, the suddenness of his intrusion. 

it's actually rare that she see this side of baekhyun. this absolutely unbridled, unconstrained, completely overcome with lust side of him. a welcomed stranger, she thinks.

baekhyun leans down to press his chest against her back and brings his head close to hers. his fingers lightly pull away from her neck and instead up and into her hair - he grips into the strands and she hisses. he smiles. "and i'll take what i deserve"

it's with that that he finally pulls his length from her, almost completely removed before he pushes back in - hard - causing the desk and everything on it to shake, some to fall over completely. she groans somewhere in between pain and pleasure and he only wants to hear it more, so he does it again, and again, until he's just managed to find a pace in which to relentlessly fuck her. the sound of her desk beating against the wall and skin against skin makes her wonder why he ever cared about her yelling to begin with but the thought goes just as quickly as it comes to her when she feels the heat in her abdomen begin to build again. surprisingly, baekhyun doesn't appear close - hands placed around her waist and fingers digging deep into her skin as he roughly pulls her onto his cock - cussing and groaning in between breaths but she feels it coming on for her fast and she manages to let the words "baekhyun, please" slip from her lips in an attempt to get him to do what she needs of him. but he quickly brings a hand up and into her hair, gripping into it again and pulling her head back, "are you going to come for me again?" he says, "even just my cock can make you come, huh?"

the dirty talking is hard for her to ignore.

but baekhyun lets her hair go and brings the same hand down and between her legs as he fucks her from behind, carefully feeling around to once again find her clit, and when he does,  _ ever so lightly _ rubs the pad of his middle finger against it.

it's enough, almost. 

she pushes back onto his cock at the feeling and moans -  _ whimpers -  _ and he actually  _ laughs.  _

"how do i satisfy you?" he presses his finger against her only slightly harder, "such a little slut for my cock," then he leans down closer to her ear again, "even when i try to use your body, you love it, don't you?"

she can't speak anymore. her brain is completely fried and overstimulated. she wants to tell him the truth, which is "yes, obviously" but she also wants to tell him no, because it'll probably make him fuck her harder and for longer, but she can't manage communication anymore and just lies there as he persitently fucks into her. 

"you were so good earlier, though, taking all of my instructions," baekhyun starts, bringing his free hand up and to the back of her neck again but making sure to turn her head and contort her body in such a way that she can look back and see him. "and now so happily taking my cock, maybe i can let you come again"

she feels his finger press slightly harder into her clit. she knows that he knows she's overstimulated already and too much pressure will ruin everything but he knows what he's doing - and hasn't that been the entire theme of the night. just the right about of pressure by hand, just the right angle of his cock, just the right depth and speed and pace as he holds her down in place to give her everything she had been wanting and more. it's only a few seconds, maybe twenty, before she feels it build - and much faster this time - she almost isn't ready for how quickly it sweeps her but he feels it too in the way her walls clench down around him as he attempts to maintain a rhythm, but being inside of her this time is a bit too much for him to ride out and his orgasm sneaks up on him a bit quicker than he was anticipating as well. she feels the way his hips start to jerk erratically and she knows that's the sign. she can feel the way his cock swells and pulses inside of her and his hand starts to get a little bit too heavy between her legs with his lack of concentration but at this point she's close enough that it doesn't matter, "fuck,  _ fuck, baekhyun, i'm-"  _ the most she shudders out, but he leans down again into her as her orgasm begins to take her and whispers, "you'll take my cum, too," pushing his body weight on top of her back and pulling his hand back to be placed around her hips, it's so much all at once and somehow the added commentary makes her orgasm hit her even harder than it already had been. she hears him again - somehow - through the impossibly loud clutter of her orgasmic brain, "i've been waiting to fill this pretty pussy with my cum, and now i'll take my prize"

and it's true, baekhyun had never come inside her prior to that moment. for no reason in particular, but hey, now was as good a time as any, she thinks.

baekhyun pumps into her hard a handful more times, four, five, six - and then she feels his nails dig hard into her skin - seven, and with that thrust he pushes in hard and deep, halting there and crying out, "ah, fuck, fuck, fuck-" into what can only be described as a pained groan as she feels his cock throb and pump his cum into her. he adds a few very shallow thrusts a few moments after the initial release and slowly pulls himself from her, finally also releasing her from his grasp and they both collapse in place, to their knees, facing one another. 

baekhyun watches the way his cum drips out from her and smiles an ever so proud smile.


End file.
